Raven's Revenge
by Lou Buggins
Summary: A year ago, Raven tried to steal the thrown of Hell and become the most powerful demon in the universe, but when her teammates discover her plans for them afterwards, they betray her. Throwing her and her loyal mate, Garfield, into the world's most guarded prison/asylum. A year has past, and now with Raven free, she will do whatever it takes to achieve her revenge. Teen Tyrant-fic
1. A Prophecy

**Author's Notes: So I'm starting this up top this time, so that I can introduce y'all to this new story. I have had this idea sitting on the shelf for a while now, and some of you may notice parts of it come from a drabble I did a while back. Well, that was the inspiration behind this story! I wasn't going to start this project yet, but I had a lot of requests and inquires into it, I decided why not? I will warn you all, I am in college and I have a job, so my writing time is very limited. I also am still working on Every King Needs a Queen, which is a collaboration effort with my best pal bearhow, who was also so kind as to be my beta reader for this project. So, do not expect updates to happen right away. They will fluctuate as the year comes on. I plan to finish this story no matter what, and updates will happen when they happen, but I will say that reviews are my biggest motivator. Knowing people actually enjoy this story, makes me want to write more of it. So please keep that in mind. Anyway, thank you all and I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **\- LB**

* * *

A doctor dressed in a white lab coat that covered most of their body, was walking briskly down the wide halls of Arkham Asylum. On either side of the man were two largely-built police officers, who were covered in bullet proof padding and a clear shield over their faces. In their hands, they each held a large assault rifle, the safety off, and trigger fingers itching over the trigger. The group walked down to the end of the hall, stopping in front of a solid metal door that read only one word at its center - Logan.

"Okay, Doc, make this quick. This one tends to be tricky." The officer on the doctor's left commented. The doctor gave a curt nod, and with a quick look to his partner, the officer that had spoken stepped forward and banged on the door.

"Wake up, Logan! You have a house call! Stand facing the wall with your hands up!" The officer instructed as he slide open a tiny window on the door, and peaked inside. His cold gaze drifted across the room, but saw no sign of the prisoner. Unlocking the door and sliding it open, the two security men charged inside.

Inside the room, the single-sized cot in the corner was torn to pieces, and most of the wall space had deep claw marks. Over by one of the walls, a young man (probably in his late teens) squatted in front of the wall staring intently at the markings that he himself had clawed into them. He was completely green from head to toe. His hair was short, but messy, with his forest green locks falling in varies different directions. His ears were large and pointed, flicking slightly at ever sound. His emerald pupils were narrow like a cat's eyes. His face was expressionless as he stared up at the wall.

"Up against the wall, Logan!" The officer commanded before moving to grab the green mutant, until he was stopped by the doctor's arm.

"No wait!" The doctor called. He turned his attention to the man on the ground. "Mr. Logan, can you please explain what you wrote on the wall?"

Logan's ears perked up and his head spun around to face the three men standing off to his side. The guards tensed, ready to jump into action if the patient tried to escape. The doctor remained impassive on the outside, but Logan could smell his nervousness and sense his curiosity. The monster's eyes were lifeless and bloodshot, but shimmered in the darkness eerily. His face battered and scarred from both his past and his present.

"The Gem. Shall set me. Free." He spoke slowly, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

The doctor tilted his head slightly in confusion. "And what does that mean?"

"It's a prophecy." The beast spat with an added snarl. "A prophecy that already happened, that shall happen again."

The doctor looked at him with amused curiosity. He didn't take this lunatic seriously, but he was always fascinated with the insane. "Oh? And when will that be?"

Logan's lips curled up in a large, wicked grin. His sharp, jagged teeth glistened in the artificial light of the room. He suddenly burst into an obnoxious crackle like a drunk hyena. He then snapped his head back forward and looked the doctor dead in the eye. "Now."

Before the guards could react, a large black hole opened under the changeling and swallowed him up.

"Shit! How'd he? That little bastard!" One of the officer's cursed as he pulled out his walkie-talkie and reported what he had just witnessed. The other officer cursed too, and kicked the wall in frustration. The doctor was more shocked than angry. He walked up to the markings on the wall, and ran his fingers over the words carved into it.

"You are truly a remarkable specimen, Mr. Logan." He muttered to himself. "I do hope our paths cross again."

Somewhere off in the nearby woods, another black puddle of magic appeared and the green man popped up from it. As quickly as the magic came, it vanished. The man was on all fours and he shook himself like a dog.

"Man, I hate when you do that." He growled as he ended his violent shake.

"Well would you have preferred I left you there to rot?" Came a sarcastic reply. He looked up to see a relatively short, curvy woman, wearing a skin-tight red leotard and a blood red cloak. She had the hood of her cloak over her head, hiding her pink, short hair.

"No." He said weakly.

She came closer to him. "That's what I thought." she knelt down on one knee and wrapped her hands over the man's face, forcing him to look up.

His ears perked up at the sudden contact, but when her scent washed over him, he quickly relaxed and purred into her hands.

"That's right my pet." She cooed as she used one of her hands to comb through his green locks. "Mama's here." Her gentle smile turned into an evil grin.

"Mama's here."

* * *

A giant boulder became entrapped in dark magic and rolled over to the side. Behind it, opened a large cave made entirely of stone and earth, littered with small patches of grass and other greenery. A green wolf ran inside and began sniffing at the floor and walls of the shelter. After walking in circles for a few moments, the wolf came to a stop and looked up to his rescuer that waited by the entrance.

"It'll be dark. Too dark to see inside." He warned through their telepathic link.

She rolled her bright red eyes, and strolled inside the cave without a second thought. With a snap of her fingers, a bright fire magically burned in the center of the cave floor. It just so happened that the wolf had been standing close enough that his tail caught the bite of the flame and with a pained yelp he leaped in the air. Panic-stricken, he jumped and howled in pain around the cave, the flame on the tip of his tail chasing after him. The sorceress watched him passively, only half amused at the situation. Finally, the canine dropped to his rear and began dragging it against the dirt, like a dog does to brand new carpet. Once he had successfully put out the flame, he stopped and shifted back into his human form, panting from the exertion.

"Damn it Rae!" The distressed changeling cursed.

Raven simply smirked at him, then slowly stepped closer to him. Instinctively, he bowed his head down in submission as she approached him. She ran one of her pale hands through his shaggy hair, making his right leg twitch with the urge to bounce it.

"You're such an idiot Garfield Logan." She murmured as she dropped down to her knees, becoming eye-level with him. Gently, she rubbed the back of her hand down his cheek, then caressed his face with both her hands. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze, before she slowly leaned into him and pressed her full, dark lips against his own. Their mouths moved in sync as they enjoyed the feeling of their touch for the first time in a year. It was Raven who pulled away first, and her warm breath brushed against his skin. "I've missed my idiot."

With that she stood back up and made her way to the other end of the cave. She whispered her mantra, and the ground shook as a rectangular shape revolted against the wall. Grass sprouted from the surface of the mound, creating a natural bed. She removed her boots and cloak and casually tossed them aside before laying her lithe petite body down onto the bed, her back pressed against the soft grass and her arm bent under her head as a pillow. Her other hand draped over her hip. She let out a comfortable sigh and closed her eyes in a moment of peace.

"So, how'd you escape again?" The rough voice of her den-mate broke her tranquility.

"I already told you." Her voice dripped with annoyance. "I had to wait until today, so that I could draw in the power of Trigon. It was the only way to rebuild my strength."

"Yeah, I get that, but..." The shape-shifter started as he staggered over closer to her bedside. "What exactly...did you do?" He looked up at her like a dog begging for a treat. Raven opened one eye and peered down at him, and smirked when she saw his eager expression.

"Well, my love, it was simply really. Once I harnessed my father's power, I simply took my full demon body out for a much-needed walk." She said ominously.

The man's ears wiggled with glee. "Give me the dirty details." He begged.

"Fine." She sighed, pretending to be disinterested when really, she thrived on the attention. His attention. There was something about his child-like personality that was so unlike the rest of the despicable human race. "As soon as the sun rose, giving birth to this day, I concentrated on my father's presence from his cell down below. Once I could feel his power crawl against my skin, I allowed my body to transform into my natural self."

Garfield growled with excitement as she continued retelling her escape.

"Then I broke out of my chains. The guards came rushing in, and with one swipe of my hand they collapsed on the floor dead. I flew out of the room and sent a blast of magic to clear the hall. I flew through the halls of the asylum using my tentacles to spear through dozens of doctors and military men. I destroyed their precious research and returned all the blood they had stolen from me back to my body. I found the psychiatrist they had assigned to me and took her into a portal with me. I placed us outside the asylum hidden away in the Arctic. The snow and ice circled around me, as I used my power to crack the ice of which the building stood on, and laughed as the chilling water devoured it. Lastly, I turned to the girl who lay at my feet, I told her I was sparing her life only so she could deliver a message for me. I wanted Arkham to know. I wanted the world to know. I want _him_ to know, that I was free and that I am coming for him."

When she finished her story, Garfield cheered and jumped up onto Raven, smothering her with wet kisses. Raven gave a girlish giggle as she caught the lobe of his ear with her teeth. As she nibbled at the sensitive ligament, Garfield's kisses became deeper and more passionate. His chest rumbled with a low growl and his hands began to explore her body from her breasts down her sides to her smooth legs. Raven moaned as he assaulted her neck with a mixture of kisses and bites. With a flick of her wrist, the large boulder that had once kept them away, rolled over, closing them off to the outside world.

"Are you ready for your birthday present, my mate?" The changeling said in between bites.

Raven moaned her reply. "Well don't leave me in suspense."

The enchanted flame sent a low light dancing across the walls. The sound of their love-making echoing through the cave.

* * *

A loud ringing of an alarm filled the bedroom, causing a muscular young man to sit up in a cold sweat. His breathing was irregular as he turned his blurry, tired gaze around the room. Finally, his vision began to clear and the loud alarm grabbed his attention. He turned to face the source of the noise, his circular communicator blinking red and sitting on his nightstand.

"Hmm…what's going on?" A small, sleepy voice called from the other side of him. He turned to glance at the woman's hourglass frame that slept beside him. Her long black hair bellowed out on her pillow, and although she had spoken, her eyes never opened, and she was already shifting in her spot preparing to drift back to sleep.

"It's nothing Kom…go back to sleep."

She quickly did as she was told. With a heavy sigh, the raven-haired boy glanced back at his communicator, the device still buzzing on the nightstand. With a groan, he reached over and pulled the device from the charger it was plugged into with a tug. The cord popped out of it, and he brought the device over to his pale face. With his brain still in sleep-mode, he forgot to check the caller ID, and instead swiped the accept call button.

"Hello?" His voice came out rough and groggy.

"Robin, this is Doctor Harley Quinzel, I am the psychiatrist tasked with the patient Raven."

Robin's body tensed at the sound of her name. "Yes?" He replied feebly.

"Well it looks like you were on her emergency contact list, as well as another patient by the name of Garfield Logan?" The woman over the phone questioned.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well unfortunately, both patients have escaped their respective holding locations, we are already looking into..."

The woman's voice became drowned out as memories began to play over in his mind. Visions of the torture he had to endure under her reign. Visions of the fight that had broken out among them. The look in her crimson eyes as they led her away in chains and the venom foam from her mouth as she swore her vengeance upon them. His hand shook as he pulled the communicator away from his ear, the doctor's voice ringing out through the speaker, but he ignored it. He dropped the device onto the nightstand, and threw the covers off his legs. He rolled out of bed, and staggered to the nearby restroom. He stumbled over to the sink, where he twisted the valve and ice-cold water flowed freely out of the faucet. He dunked his hands over the running water, and then splashed the cool liquid against his face. He gave himself a violent shake, before looking up into the mirror that hung in front of him. He starred back at his reflection, his eyes dark from stress.

"The gem shall return." He mumbled to himself. "The gem shall return, and all will meet her wrath." The words fell heavy on his tongue as he recited the prophecy given to him a year ago from today, uttered by the very gem herself.

"Raven is back."


	2. Fight or Flight

Robin gripped the edge of the kitchen counter, his breathing short and uneven. He kept his head down, the few pieces of his jet-black mohawk just barely brushing his eye lashes. The sudden beeping of the coffee machine startled the villain, making him tense. He tried to shake it off as he reached for the pot and poured the bitter liquid into his mug, but his pale hands shook as he brought the steaming cup to his lips.

Today was supposed to be a good day. He had the perfect heist planned for this afternoon. A fresh load of military weapons was being moved from Jump City to a military base up in Oregon. They only need to commandeer one truck load in order to have enough weapons to sell on the black market to set them up for life. And boy did they need a win right now.

The Tyrants have had a year of constant failures. They'd make off with a few bucks every now and then, but nothing to brag about by any means. Every time the martial artist leads his team in a major raid or heist, the infuriating Brotherhood of Justice would stop them in their tracks. This wasn't always the case. The Teen Tyrants were once the most feared group of villains in, arguably, the world. They used to rule Jump City. The citizens use to cower in their wake. Now? They were a laughing stock. A fact Robin only wished he could forget.

It was during his time as leader that the Tyrants began to hit their unlucky streak. Though he loathed losing, he would never regret the actions he made leading up to the change of leadership. Well, maybe he'd change some of the details, but ultimately, he was glad that demon was out of their lives.

But even that plan has failed.

The sound of the common room doors filled the room. A tired Tempest followed by a grumpy Arsenal sauntered on in. Tempest raised the hook of his left hand over his mouth in a yawn. Neither looked very pleased to have their slumber interrupted by their frantic leader. Both young men went straight for the couch that sat in the left side of the room, in front of the giant television screen. Arsenal plopped down on the end of the couch and leaned his head against the arm, his long red hair falling in his face. To his right, Tempest allowed his lean body to be swallowed up by the plush, back cushion.

Robin eyed the pair cautiously while sipping his bitter black coffee. He heard the doors swoosh open again, and his eyes traveled over to a floating Blackfire. Her long black hair was combed nicely, but she still wore one of his t-shirts and a pair of plain black underwear. This told him she only fixed her hair before joining them. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she purposely avoided his gaze. He knew she wasn't thrilled by the news of their old teammate and greatest enemy being on the loose, but what he couldn't decide was why she was taking out her anger on him. Oh well, he could handle the cold shoulder.

Setting down his mug, still dressed in boxers and a wife-beater, he approached his awaiting team. It was Tempest who spoke up first.

"So, she's really coming here?"

Robin nodded his head grimly. "We all know where her priorities lie. In fact, I think we can all count ourselves lucky she didn't pay us a visit last night."

"Probably shagging it up with her boy-toy first." Muttered Arsenal. The arrow-master looked half asleep. Over to his right, Tempest, the banished prince of Atlantis, gave a nod of approval, while and farther down on the other end was Blackfire. Her long mid-night hair facing them as she kept her gaze fixed on the glass walls that outlined the common room.

"Well we know she's the one that broke that mutt out, so it's not a wild guess." Tempest agreed.

Their team leader, Robin, lifted his hand to silence them. "It doesn't matter what she's doing now. All we can do is assume she's out for revenge after what we did."

"You mean, what we had to do." Arsenal corrected. "She's the one that was going to betray us. She's just pissed we beat her to it." The ginger smirked at his own words. Clearly, still impressed with himself after the events of last year.

"Whatever," Robin rolled his eyes. "Point is, she's coming back and I think our best option is to hide out with our new friends over in Steel City."

Immediately there were shouts of protest coming from the group.

"We can't run!" Arsenal bellowed, clenching his fists.

"We whooped her ass once, what makes you think we can't do it again?" Tempest reasoned.

"We were lucky last time. I know she won't make the same mistake twice, which means a fight a death sentence." Robin argued, his temper rising.

"No." All the boys looked over to Blackfire in surprise. She was looking pointedly at Robin, her fiery-violet gaze hard and emotional. "Running won't save us, Robin. She'll still be out there, and she's not going to rest until our heads are mounted on her wall. Particularly yours."

The leader of the group let his masked gaze fall to the floor. His hands twitching with fear again. Only Blackfire seemed to notice.

"Your fear is blinding you from the reality of the situation. Raven will never stop – "

"Don't say her name!" Robin snapped, his lips turned back in a snarl and fists clenched. The other two boys sitting nearby jumped at the sudden outburst, worried that he was going to lash out at his "current" girlfriend. The alien narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, but continued on.

"She will never stop, not until we're all dead or slaves. The only way to beat her," The female warrior looked around the room, meeting each male's eyes. "is to destroy her."

"Destroy her?" Arsenal laughed. "You can't kill her!"

"And why not?" Blackfire glared at her arrogant teammate.

He shrunk under her temper, "Because she's…. well she…um…Garth help me out." He nudged Tempest in the side.

"Oh um…" Garth tried to help, but was just as lost as his friend.

"Exactly." Blackfire said while crossing her arms over her chest. "We killed those demons in her army last year. Why not use the same method to kill her?"

"It won't work." Robin spoke again.

"And what makes you so sure?" Blackfire hissed, her patience running thin.

"Because, she's Raven! Nothing is ever that easy when she's involved."

Blackfire narrowed her eyes, her tongue dripping with venom, "That's not what I heard."

The two villains shared a hard stare, as something unspoken passed between them.

"We are leaving. Tonight." Robin ordered through his teeth and stormed out of the common room, leaving the others to their grievances.

* * *

The wind blew gently through the nearby trees, causing the old oak leaves to rustle and shake. As the wind blew, it traveled out to the clearing and carefully waved the heavy red cloak that hung from the thin body of a woman, who hovered several inches above the ground. Her eyes were closed and her face was covered by hood of her cloak. Peaking from her hood's shadow were the silky pink strands of her bangs. Her dove-gray skin glowing in the morning sunlight. She sucked in a deep breath, before slowing exhaling through her dainty nose.

She remained in a lotus position as the bushes to her left began to stir and the lean body of a panther passed through the undergrowth, the throat of a white-tail deer in tucked firmly in its jaws. It dragged the carcass over to the floating woman at the center of the clearing, and laid the mutilated body down in front of her. The panther released its grip on the deer and with a half-step back, crouched down beside the body. The panther's limbs began to shift and mutate, until the body of a young man took its place. He sat down like a dog and looked up expectantly.

She took one last breath, before her body gently descended to the ground, landing on her feet, The bottom of her cloak bellowing out from behind her. Her eyes opened, revealing a matching pair of crimson orbs That regarded the carcass laying at her feet with mild interest, before turning her attention to the animal-man staring at her.

"Good catch, my pet." She praised, before turning to walk back towards their cave, her hips swaying with each step. He would have enjoyed the view better if it weren't for that damned cloak. Heh shifted again, this time into a lion, and dragged the deer by its throat into the cave. He dragged it past the threshold, then looked to his mate for instructions as too where to put his prize. He was surprised when his gaze was met with an annoyed scowl from his mate.

"Don't bring it in here! Take it back outside and skin it!" She ordered while pointing toward the opening of their shelter. The beast growled in frustration, but did as he was told. Once he was an appropriate distance away from the rock structure, he began using his teeth and claws to tear off the flesh, nibbling at some of the stray straps of meat, being sure to leave the rear half untouched. Hot blood oozed out of the carcass, staining the green grass red as the red sticky substance dripped from the lion's teeth and muzzle. Birds began to gather around his kill, to which he quickly shooed them off with a swipe of his large paws. Once he was satisfied with his work, he dragged the freshly skinned body back to the cave. As he brought the deer inside, he felt the warmth of a newly started fire kiss his emerald fur, letting him know where to leave their meal for the evening. He dropped the carcass beside the flames, then approached his mate who was sitting on her make-shift bed, using her magic to write on the stone walls. The lion nudged his head against her hip, purring in an attempt to obtain her attention.

"Just a moment, Garfield." She brushed him off as she continued her scribbling.

The lion shifted back to its human form and peered up at the markings curiously. "Whatcha doing?" He asked her.

"Planning." She stated simply, never looking from her work.

Garfield scoffed. "Didn't you have all year for that?"

Her crimson eyes turned to flames as she turned slowly to her arrogant pet. His ears laid back and he whimpered pathetically under her stare. "I cannot write out my plans on the walls of a cell!" She hissed, her anger flaring and the fire in the room growing at her outburst. He flinched away in fear and submission. Satisfied, the demoness turned back to her work, and the fire returned to its normal height, allowing the room to cool. Garfield watched the back of her head warily.

"I had schemed and plotted every day, chained in that putrid cage, waiting for just the right moment to enacted my escape," she spat, "Now that I am free, I must go over my plans, and check one last time for any errors." She explained in an even voice, as the rock began to carve itself once more.

The changeling tilted his head. "Errors?"

She nodded. "I may seem perfect at times, but even demons make mistakes. This plan must not fail, not again. This time, they will be dead and no one will get in my way. I will not make the same mistake twice."

Garfield nodded his head in understanding. "Would you like some food? If you don't eat now, it will begin to rot." He offered as he gestured towards the deer meat.

She sighed, but she did not object. Instead, she moved in her spot on her "bed," so that she was facing the fire, her legs dangling over the edge. "Very well. Bring it to me." She commanded. Garfield scurried on all fours, over to the carcass, being sure to notice how the fire gleamed against her smooth marble carved legs, and shifted into a wolf. The wolf lowered its snout and wrapped its jaws over the front leg of the deer and with a few twists and pulls, the leg tore away from the rest of the body. The wolf carried the leg over to his mate, who casually accepted the meat. She whispered her mantra, "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," then the leg, enchased in magic, hovered over to the flame and began twirling over the open fire like a rotisserie. The wolf snorted at her strange attraction, but now satisfied that his mate would be fed, went back to the deer and began tearing into the left-over flesh.

"Enjoy your free time now, my love." The voice of his mate made him lift his head and cast his green gaze upon her. "Tomorrow, we must move on to our next location."

Garfield swallowed the bite of muscle he held in his mouth, then blinked in her direction. _"Where to?"_ He questioned through their telepathic bond.

"There is someone I need to meet. An ancient creature, known as a dragon knight." She explained as she watched her deer leg roast.

 _"A dragon knight?"_

"Yes. They are mostly extinct, but there are rumors of one remaining. Hidden away in his homeland. The Kingdom of Kuarlong."

 _"Why go there?"_

"The knight has something. A broken blade forged with angel blood. It is the only weapon that can kill any creature born of hellfire, including the king of Hell himself."

The canine snarled. _"Landon."_

She scowled at the name, but her frown quickly turned to an evil smirk. "That's correct, my love. Get the blade, kill the Tyrants, kill the king."

 _"Kill the Tyrants! Kill the king! Kill the Tyrants! Kill the king!"_ The wolf chanted as he stood up and barked his excitement.

"That's right, my pet, celebrate! For soon, I will rule over Hell and I will become the most powerful demon in all of existence!"

The flame of the fire jumped at her sudden boast of emotion, burning the meat that hung over it. The rocks surrounding them shook with the ground and a few stumbled down to the sandy floor. As quickly as it happened, the phenomenon came to an end as she recomposed herself. She flickered her finger, and the leg magically moved to her side. A small flame danced on the leg. She glanced at the leg, making an o shape, and easily blew out the flame. She then used her magic to move the leg closer to her mouth, taking small bites of the now well-down deer meat.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter two! Another shout out to my best bud bearhow, for not only being my beta reader for this story, but also for the magnificent cover photo of Red Raven, the star of our story! To Vin, the guest who reviewed, I want you to know that the Injustice League are not currently planned to make an appearance in this story. The background to this story will be revealed as the story progresses. A big thank you to all who reviewed so far! Keep up the great work! I love the positive feedback this is receiving so far!**

 **Disclaimer: Landon and the dragon knights are owned by bearhow.**


	3. Run

**Author's Notes: Did y'all think I abandoned this story? Shame on y'all! lol jk I promise this story is not going to be abandoned. I'm just an insanely busy person who has to put work and school first. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and that this was worth the wait! Not much action happening in this chapter, but it will explain some of Raven's motives, so happy reading! As always, please leave a review so I know you liked what you read!**

 **Disclaimer: Drake Daniels, Landon, and the Dragon Knights are all OC's created by bearhow, who has graciously allowed me to adopt them. lol**

* * *

The trip to Steele City was uneventful. Tempers were still high, so each Tyrant kept to themselves as they flew in their specially designed private jet. The plane was made up of smaller compartments, each belonging to an individual Tyrant. Two pods acted as wings, while one pod in the front acted as the head, and one pod in the rear acted as a tail. There was a fifth pod in the center, but that pod was now vacant. Robin sat in the front pod, his scarred face starring out the window with a sense of determination. Far behind him, in the tail-end pod, was his pissed alien girlfriend. The banished princess was facing the opposite side. This was designed so that she could defend them from behind if they found themselves being trailed, but for now, she used it as an excuse to ignore the obsessive man behind her.

She hated what that witch did to her lover. She knew he was once a fearless, merciless criminal. It was that demoness that turned him into this cowardly worm. The alien woman was initially attracted to the martial artist, because of his strength, but as their relationship progressed, she found herself doing something she swore she'd never allow herself to do. She fell in love with him. It was due to this change of heart that Blackfire stayed around. She surprisingly wants her stupid boyfriend to succeed as the leader of their gang, but this new Raven development through any progress that had been made out the window. This was why she was so angry. She was furious with that demon-spawn for once again, taking the Robin she knew and loved away from her.

"Tyrants prepare for landing." The voice of the man of her thoughts sounded through the staticky speaker. Blackfire openly sighed as she began pressing a few button and dials, doing her part to help with the landing. As their ship lowered onto the landing mat on top of the East Tyrant's tower, Blackfire came to the decision, that she would allow her love these next few days to gather himself, and when he was ready, she would return to the issue. Raven was coming, and denying that fact would be a fool's errand.

Robin turned off the ship, and each pod opened, allowing the other Tyrants to step out of their respective pods. Robin used one hand to pull himself up and over his pod, and landed himself firmly on two feet. A few yards away, standing at a safe distance, were the familiar bodies of the resident Tyrants East. They had met this group of Tyrant wannabes a few months back. There had been reports of a team of villains operating in this East-side city under a similar name. Once word caught up to the original Tyrants, they decided to pay these impersonators a visit. Their initial meeting do not do well, ending with both teams exhausted and beaten. After that, it didn't take long for the opposing teams to join forces and take on some of the more challenging swindles and heists. A friendship had formed out of neutral benefit for each other.

"I have to admit that this improvised visit came off as a surprise to me team and I, Robin." The commanding sound of a woman's voice called from the other group as Robin approached them, his own team right on his heels.

"Well we aren't really known for our politeness." The boy blunder shot back, joining in on the playful banter.

"That you are not." The same strong, feminine voice agreed as the owner stepped up to meet him. The two leaders met half way, and stared each other down. Both teams tensed as their leaders took each other in, their eyes never wavering. It was Robin who broke the silence by extending his hand.

"Good to see you, Wasp."

"Good to see ya too." Wasp accepted his handshake. She was a tall, African-American woman dressed in a black and yellow stripped suit, and glossy wings fluttered behind her. As an old Brotherhood of Justice member, she held some of the best inside intel on the superhero group, which always came in handy.

"So you gonna tell us why y'all are here?" The strong woman probed as she gestured for the group to follow them down into the tower.

Robin matched her pace as they went up to the stairs that led down into the tower. "Let's get inside first. You're going to want to sit down for this one."

* * *

"Food!"

A pair of floppy, green ears perked up as the jade-furred dog sniffed the air in a particular direction. The scent musky scent of flesh swamped his senses, making his mouth drool and his tail wag. The green hound took off in the direction of the enticing smell. Dodging cars and city folk wandering down the busy streets of Jump City, the young dog followed the scent up to a building made of metal and glass. The intoxicating aroma of cow meat radiated off this building.

"A steakhouse! Jackpot!"

The canine snuck down the surrounding alleyway, and traced the scent to a large green container behind the building. Once he reached his target, he dog barked in excitement and then his small body transformed into the lean body of a fifteen-year-old boy.

The boy, who's raggedy old black and purple spandex uniform fell in shreds, took a few clumsy steps toward the dumpster. His claws fingers wrapped themselves over the edge of the bin and with all his strength, he pulled his green body over the edge and fell into the container. His back instantly met the piles of garbage on the inside. Taking a second to catch his breath, the dirty lad began digging through the old food until he found his prize. A partially eaten, medium rare, prime rib. The shapeshifter licked his lips as his stomach growled in hunger. Without wasting another second, he used his calloused hands to pick up the slab of meat and brought it up to his awaiting fangs.

"Garfield!"

The changeling jumped at the sudden sound of his name. His pointed ears stood erect and his emerald eyes frantically searched for the source of the voice.

"Garfield!" The voice shouted again. This time he shifted back to a dog and growled, hackles raised and ready for a fight.

"Foolish mutt! Wake up!"

An older version of the boy flung open his eyes. A sharp pain shot through his rear end which sent him flying in the air with a frightened yelp. He quickly shifted into a house cat and landed on his four feet. His fur stood on end and his tiny frame shook with a mix a fear and annoyance.

A woman dressed in a dark red leotard and matching cloak rolled her amethyst eyes in aggravation.

"Imbecile." She muttered under her breath as she moved away from startled feline. "It's time for us to go." She said in a much more commanding voice as she exited the cave the two had been staying in for the past couple of nights.

The cat transformed back into its human form.

"You really need to work on your wake up calls." The man complained as he followed her out.

The sorceress snorted at his statement, but chose not to address the subject further. There were more important topics on hand.

"Where we are going will take time to find. I only have an idea of where this dragon kingdom is located. Plus, my magic isn't strong enough now to teleport us in one go. I predict I can take us as far as Bermuda today. Then tomorrow I will take us to the Alps of Switzerland, where it is believed the hidden Kingdom of Kuarlong lies."

"A night in Bermuda? Sounds romantic." The changeling teased as he waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"This isn't a vacation!" Scolded the demoness, her eyes flashing crimson. Garfield flinched away, but her anger spontaneously dissolved and her dangerous glare became a lustful gaze. She ran a sharpened nail down the man's chiseled face, stopping at his pointed chin. The way she looked at him sent shivers down his spine. "But I'm sure we'll have some time to waste tonight." She amended, before the lust in her eyes changed back to determination. Her hand wrapped around his face, squeezing his cheeks. "Let's go."

And with those final words the pair disappeared into a black puddle of magic.

* * *

The Tyrants East Tower was very similar to that of the Tyrants West. The giant T-shaped structure cast an ominous shadow over the nearby city that was at its mercy. With very little Brotherhood of Justice presence, it made their rein over the city a walk in the park. The state-of-the-art equipment that was showcased in their home was proof of their recent success. As the residents of this tower escorted their guests through the halls, some of them walked in stride as they noticed the awestruck faces of Arsenal and Tempest or the jealous scowl of Blackfire. Leading the pack, Red Robin and Wasp engaged in a light conversation, comparing stories of recent crimes and how each leader's city was faring. Blackfire kept right at their heels, her dark green eyes observing the exchange with a suspicious glare. Considerably behind her were Arsenal and Tempest, being followed closely by the other members of the Tyrants East, Cyborg, Flamebird, and Mas and Minos.

Cyborg was clearly the second in command, his large body complete with prosthetic well….everything. He had one infrared eye that moved about on its own, creeping the hell out of their guests. To his right, a thin and tall blonde woman dressed as a flame walked confidently beside him. She wore a smug look on her face as she kept in step with the half man, half machine. On Cyborg's other side, the speedster twins, Mas and Menos, had their eyes fixated on the newcomers.

Once they arrived in the common room area, Wasp gestured to the couch. "Make yourselves at home. Robin, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with you privately for a moment."

Robin nodded his head and stepped forward, but was cut off by his fuming alien girlfriend. "I'll join you, if that's okay with you, Robin." She shot him a challenging look, before diverting it to Wasp.

"That won't be necessary, Blackfire." Wasp spoke coolly, but had an obvious look of announce.

Blackfire turned her head to Robin, her expression softening somewhat. "Please Love? I insist."

Robin gave her a spetical look, but decided this would not be the hill he dies on.

"Fine." He said with a nod of his head. Wasp quietly growled, but stilled turned to lead the pair to her study.

Her study was not far from the common room, and was littered with maps of the city, photos of big name heroes or law enforcement, and models of different insects. She led them to her desk and big brown-leather chair, which she plopped herself in before spinning around to face her guests.

"So, Robin, do you plan on telling me why you are here or are you going to keep me guessing?" She inquired with a smirk as she twisted in her chair.

"Well unfortunately we aren't here to catch up. Do you remember when you had asked me about are old teammate?" Judging by his sudden serious demeanor, the mutant girl lost her smirk, and sat up in her chair.

"The demoness, yes I remember. You flipped out and told me never to say her name again."

Robin simply nodded his mostly shaved head. "Right. Well there is a reason for that."

"You don't say?" The woman bit back sarcastically.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" The criminal wonder snapped.

"Alright, geez. Continue."

"A few months before we all met, my team and I were helping her complete a mission. She said it would be are greatest mission yet, if only we did exactly what she said. What we didn't realize is that we were just her slaves working to our own demise."

Robin began to feel his heart race again at the painful memories. His throat clenched up and his body began to shake. He stepped away slightly, trying in vain to hide his episode.

"Robin, you okay man?" Wasp wondered with slight concern.

Inpatient and wanting to divert the rival leader's attention away from her vulnerable boyfriend, Blackfire continued for him.

"She was after power." She started, earning the other girl's attention. "The throne of Hell, to be exact. It had been part of her plan all along. First, she agreed to aid the Brotherhood in defeating her father, who was on the throne at the time, then she conspired to force herself on the throne. Like fools, we let her feed us lies. False promises of wealth and power if we helped her succeed. It wasn't until the last minute when we discovered her true intentions."

"She was going to enslave us. All of us. Heroes and villains, citizens and criminals, the whole Earth was going to be under her rule. Instead of destroying planets, like her father, she wants to rule over them." Robin interjected.

Wasp looked at them baffled by their tale. "Well how'd you guys stop her?"

"We didn't." Robin answered. "Landon did. We only helped."

"And that is?"

"An ambitious demon who wanted the throne for himself. He was too cowardly to confront that witch and her Hell-born followers, so he came to us for help. That's how we found out of her true intentions. With his help, and the help of a few other demons who didn't want to see the blood of Trigon rule again, the Brotherhood and my team were able to sedate her and her number two. We locked them up at Arkham and threw away the key."

Robin had finished his explanation, but the proud leader wasn't satisfied yet. "Well that was interesting story, but it still doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

This time, Blackfire answered, with flames in her eyes. "Because she has escaped, along with her pet, and has had a whole year to devise a revenge plan to slaughter us all!"

Wasp looked at her, unfazed. "And you thought leading her here would solve all your problems?"

Robin stepped up. "We just need a place to lay low for a few days while we plan are next move. Our home is compromised, so please, help us out." He pleaded.

Wasp huffed with irritation, but begrudgingly agreed.

"Fine. Two days. If you haven't figured it out by then, you and your team are out of here."

* * *

A puddle of darkness opened up on the beach of Bermuda, the sand and water spraying up in a circular motion. Two figures rose up out of the portal and landed on the sandy shore. The cloaked figure staggered until her knees buckled from under her and she landed on the ground. The other figure ran to her side in an instant.

"Rae, are you okay?" The figure on all fours asked the exhausted woman.

"Yes, I'm fine Garfield. It's just these cursed limitations to my powers." She growled as she held her head in her hands in an attempt to soothe her pounding headache. "We must find shelter for tonight. I need to rest before we finish our journey."

The green man nodded his head in understanding. Shifting his body into a wolf, he ran out into the nearby canopy in search of her demands. While he was gone, Raven looked to the evening sky. The stars danced in the darkness and the moon was full and swollen with light. Her violet eyes shone red with bloodlust as her mind wondered to those who had wronged her. A particular mohawked man coming to mind first.

"I will get my throne back, and when I do, I will not be taking any prisoners. Enjoyed these few days, Robin, for they will be your last."


	4. The Newcomer

_**Raven's Revenge**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Newcomer**_

* * *

The ground lit up in flames and the sky darkened with ash. The heat from the fires burned his skin and the sulfur in the air scorched his lungs. His eyes narrow as he tried to focus his hazy gaze on his target. Then a vicious cough sent him doubling over as he choked on the polluted air.

"Robin, Robin, Robin." Her demonic voice tisked as he heard her step towards him. He forced himself to look up only to see a wave of the black magic crash into his weak body and wrap around him like a snake. He struggled under the pressure of the coil for a moment, but his head soon fell to a slump as he accepted his fate.

"You and I could have had it all, you know." The monstrous woman teased as she flicked her wrist, causing the coil of magic to tighten and forcing her captive to look her in the eye. Her skin was as red as blood and was only covered by the few strands that remained of her black leotard. Her hair was a flowing white mess that surrounded two curved horns.

"I offered you wealth, power, everything you could have ever wanted." She continued as she finished her stride toward his limb body. "But you refused _me_." With that, she extended a clawed hand and grasped the boy's cheeks. She sank her claws into his skin and squeezed his jaw. He cried out in pain, but could only stare back into her blazing eyes.

"Now...you shall be punished." Two obsidian magic coils rose to her side, and like snakes about to strike they pulled back before launching at full speed toward his chest.

"AHHH!" The Tyrant leader screamed as he shot up out of the arms of his Tamerian lover. Frantically, his blue eyes scanned around the dimly light bedroom as his mind raced to catch up to him. Beside him, he heard a low moan, followed by some stirring.

"Robin?" The alien woman questioned, her voice tired, yet laced with concern. Having processed his surrounding, the young criminal reached over a gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm alright babe, just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." He reassured her and waited as she gave a small nod of her head and did as she was told. Once he was sure she had fallen back into her slumber, he moved out of the bed and quietly left the room.

~#~#~

" _Are we there yet?"_ A raspy voice asked in her mind as she trudged through the ice-cold forest floor. She mentally growled as she sent a frustrated glare over to the green snowy owl that flew just a few feet above her.

" _Ask me that again, and I'll make you my lunch."_

The fluffy creature flew ahead to a nearby tree limb and landed gracefully in front of her. His large, round eyes and his narrow beak somehow still mimicked a smirk. " _Is that a promise?"_ He thought back to her.

The demoness stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at the coy fowl, but then the corner of her lips twitched up in an unexpected smirk. With another step forward, she reached out and gently stroked the soft plumage on the owl's neck. Gar flinched at first but then relaxed into her touch. The cloaked woman leaned closer, her lips now hovering over his feathered head. "Oh my pet, if you find me the dagger, I promise to reward you...handsomely."

The bird cooed at her offer and with a flap of his wings, he flew up and ahead, leaving the sorceress alone to enjoy the peace and quiet. She continued her trek on foot, gracefully maneuvering her way past the trees and undergrowth. The ground was damp with melted ice, making her steps silent as she searched for the castle she had only heard about in passing. Her feet ached from the cold and from being overused, and she longed to be able to use her magic to teleport them to their desired location or to at least allow herself to hover over the wet brush. Unfortunately, her powers had limitations, keeping her from transporting to a place she does not know and forcing her to conserve her energy or else face whatever challenge awaits ahead in a weakened state.

"Soon, I will destroy this cursed human body and will never know weakness again." She hissed under her breath. Not a moment after, she froze in her tracks, her crimson eyes widening in surprise. In one fluid motion, she twisted her body and extended her now glowing hand, but before she could release her magic, a blue blur shot back at her and encased her hand in a solid crystal. The force of this new power knocked the demoness back, but she quickly regained her stance. She glared at her entrapped hand with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"Hm." She huffed with only mild interest. "Neat little trick, dear, but I'm afraid it will only get you so far." Raven raised her other hand, but again she was stopped by another crystal hex wrapping around her hand. This time the sorceress let out a frustrated growl.

"Very well. It seems we'll have to do this the hard way." Her red eyes began to glow a dark black and out of her body came a large, obsidian raven. With a loud caw, the raven flew from her body and headed straight into the trees. Another blast of blue magic was thrown at it, but the crystal ball only fazed right through it. Raven smirked as she heard a pathetic screech from the trees and watched her soul-self devour her attacker in darkness. The raven circled back around and dropped the younger girl on the ground before diving back into its host's body.

The new girl was small in stature, with short pink hair, strange pink antennas, and a peculiar long-sleeved shirt and skirt. Judging her on her appearance she seemed like any other foolish human that had dared to cross Raven's path, but the evil empath could sense a great deal of power and strength bubbling inside of her. This made the cunning villainess think before delivering her punishment.

"Who are you!" The strange girl hollered, interrupting her thoughts. Raven sneered at the girl's fake bravery and used her magic to break the crystals still trapping her hands. The crystals shattered into millions of pieces and fell into the dirt in between them. The surprised and horrified look the girl gave her filled her with glee. "How-how did you…"

"I'm a demon child, it will take more than your fancy party trick to overcome me."

With her eyes and hands glowing once again, two snake-like coils peaked out of the darkness under her cloak and slithered toward the frightened girl. Her own eyes glowed a dark blue as she held up her fist in preparation to strike back, but before a fight could ensue, the excited cawing of an owl stole their attention. The emerald-feathered bird flew at full speed to the demoness, his ora overflowing with happiness. He came toward Raven and lapped around her head as he chirped his good news.

His chatter and joy nauseated the empath, so she ordered him to return to his human form. Oblivious to their unexpected guest, the changeling circled back around and shifted back to his boyish body just before his talons hit the ground.

"I found it, Raven! I found the castle!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and down on his hands and feet, much like an ape.

A pleased grin spread across her face, but from the corner of her eye, she caught the other girl's concerned expression.

"You know about the castle, don't you?" She accused as she returned her gaze over to the stranger.

"Woah, who's she?" Gar asked as he glared at the girl and took up a defensive posture.

Raven narrowed her gaze. "I'm beginning to want to know myself." Without further hesitation, a coil of black magic shot out from beneath her cloak and tangled around the girl. The geomancer squirmed and gasped for air as the magic coil constricted her chest.

"Answer his question! Who are you and why are you here?" Raven demanded as she allowed the coil to ease back just enough to let the girl speak.

"Filthy demon!" The girl spat instead, earning a snarl from the changeling, but the insult had no effect on its target. Realizing she had no other way out of this, the girl ended her struggling and sighed in defeat.

"My name is Kole. I live here. That is all you need to know."

With a satisfied smirk, the demoness retracted the coil back into the darkness of her cloak and the girl fell to the ground, sucking in the precious life-giving air. Backing off she said with a taunt, "We'll see about that, _Kole_."

Then she turned to her companion with a blank expression. "You found the castle?"

The lime-skinned boy nodded his head vigorously. "Very good." She commended, then approached him. The boy looked at her curiously for a moment, but then lowered his head in submission as she reached out her hands and cupped the sides of his head. She focused her mind on his and used her magic to see through his memories. Once she knew where to go, she released him and waved her hand, opening a portal.

"Let's get going shall we?" She commented as she headed towards the portal. "Gar, keep an eye on our guest, will you?"

A deep-throated growl was her only response as he shifted into a snarling wolf and kept his eyes locked on the other pink-haired female. The fallen girl only glared at the agitated canine, but slowly rose up and followed Raven into the portal.

~#~#~

Robin carried a medium-sized plastic bowl in his hand, filled with various herbs and powders. He used his power of stealth to sneak through the dark halls of the Tyrants East Tower, taking care not to wake the slumbering occupants. He made his way towards a door labeled "PRIVATE" and wiggled one of his hands-free so that he could punch in the passcode. A little green light flashed over the button box and the door slid open with ease. The tyrant leader slipped inside and the door slide shut behind him. Feeling secure, the young man laid out the ingredients in his arms onto the floor in the center of the room. He went to the wall and flicked on the lights then went back over to his pile, where he knelt down and hovered over the bowl. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled slip of paper with a dead language scribbled on it. Finally, he went about pouring the ingredients into the bowl. Once all the herbs and powders were properly mixed, he grabbed a steak knife he borrowed from the kitchen as well, and with a shaky grip held it over his outstretched palm. He mumbled the words written on the paper, then in one quick motion slid the knife over his skin, piercing it and causing drops of hot blood to drip from his hand and into the bowl. Only a moment went by before the temperature in the room fell significantly and the lights above him flickered eerily.

Then behind him, he heard a familiar pop and he turned to see a man-like creature staring back at him with dead, crimson eyes and an expensive suit. The newcomer titled his head and with a toothy smirk and opened his mouth and said with a thick British accent, "You rang?"


End file.
